There have been proposed image processing apparatuses which perform image processing using sheets, such as printing of images onto sheets or reading images on the sheets, and have an opportunity to decelerate sheet conveyance. For example, there have been proposed a printing apparatus capable of automatic duplex printing and having a mechanism for reversing a conveyance direction of a sheet having been subjected to simplex printing and inverting the sheet. In this case, the sheet is suspended in order to reverse the sheet conveyance direction, so that the sheet decelerates.